the3stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Three Stooges TV Guest Appearances
The 'List of Three Stooges TV Guest Appearance's during 1940s until 1960s 1940s appearances Texaco Star Theater (NBC), October 19th, 1948 The Three Stooges first television appearance. Neither a surviving kinescope of the show nor a script are available for review. Cast : Milton Berle (Host), Sid Stone (Announcer), Fatso Marco, Alan Roth (Bandleader) The Morey Amsterdam Show (CBS), December 31st, 1948 The Three Stooges guest star on this 2-hour New Year Eve special, an expanded episode of Morey Amsterdam's weekly half-hour variety/comedy series. Morey Amsterdam plays the MC of Times Square's fictional Golden Goose Cafe nightclub. Also starring Art Carney (Charlie the Doorman), Jacqueline Susann (Lola the cigarette girl) and Johnny Guarnieri (Bandleader). Guests: The Three Stooges, Dorothy Collins, Carole Coleman, Danny Daniels, Larry Douglas and The Tally Beatty Dancers. Kingman T. Moore (Director), Irving Mansfield (Producer) 1950s appearances Camel Comedy Caravan / The Ed Wynn Show (CBS), March 11th, 1950 Wynn's 1/2-hour show, sponsored by Camel cigarettes, was the first live Los Angeles-based variety show. For this episode, the Stooges portrayed the CBS executives, who demand that Wynn cut costs and completely overhaul his show. The Stooges appeared on the program as Mr. C (Moe), Mr. B (Larry) and Mr. S (Shemp). They succeed in disrupting the program throughout its entire broadcast in every scene and concluding the show with singing "When You Wore a Tulip", while Wynn attempts to brain them with stage sand bags (reprising the same routine for the Stooges' first on-screen appearances in the 1930 feature Soup to Nuts) Other guests include Helen Forrest, who sang "Shimmy Like My Sister Kate," and William Frawley (best known as Fred Mertz of I Love Lucy television show fame) who joins Ed for a comedy sketch promoting Camel cigarettes. Ralph Levy (Director), Harlan Thompson (Producer), Hal Kanter, Leo Solomon, Seaman Jacobs (Writers), Bud Gluskin (Orchestra), Bob Lamond (Announcer) Damon Runyon Memorial Fund (CBS), April 29th, 1950 This program was a telethon to benefit the American Cancer Society. Hosted by Milton Berle After appearing on the telethon with the Stooges, host Milton Berle invited them to appear on his weekly program, The Texaco Star Theater, airing on May 2, 1950. Texaco Star Theater (NBC), May 2nd, 1950 The Stooges appear on Berle's weekly one-hour variety program, which originally aired on Tuesday evenings. They performed in various sketches, reprising some of their well-known routines. The Stooges appear throughout the broadcast, engaging in their classic "three watches" routine with Berle. The boys also do a Foreign Legion sketch, with Robert Alda as their commanding officer. Cast: Milton Berle (Host), Sid Stone (Announcer), Fatso Marco, Alan Roth (Bandleader) Guest stars: The Three Stooges, Robert Alda, The Lee Sheldon Dancers, Victoria Troupe, Rose Marie, Morton Downey Texaco Star Theater (NBC), October 10th, 1950 This appearence on Berle's variety program marked the third time the Stooges worked with Milton on TV. Once again, the boys appeared in various sketches, performing some of their well-known routines. The Stooges perform the "Maharaja" routine. By all accounts, Shemp's performance was just as convincing as that of his younger brother Curly in Time Out for Rhythm (1941) and Three Little Pirates (1946). Cast: Milton Berle (Host), Sid Stone (Announcer), Fatso Marco, Alan Roth (Bandleader) Guests: The Three Stooges, Bert Gordon, The Weavers, Alice Pearce, Yogi Berra, Evelyn Knight, Walter Winchell and George Price The Kate Smith Hour (NBC), October 13th, 1950 Kate Smith's series was a live, weekly, variety program that featured Broadway and Hollywood stars in musical numbers and comedy sketches. Star of the Family (CBS), May 18th, 1951 Variety show which interviewed people related to famous celebrities, without divulging who the celebrity was. After a period of time, the celebrity was brought out and entertained the audience. Host: Morton Downey Guests: The Three Stooges, Margaret Phelan, The Weidler Brothers Crew: Norman Frank (Producer), Carl Hoff (Orchestra) The Colgate Comedy Hour (NBC), December 16th, 1951 Broadcast live from the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, The Colgate Comedy Hour (1950 - 1955) included a revolving door of hosts during its run. Regular hosts included Abbott & Costello, Spike Jones, Dean Martin & Jerry Lewis, Eddie Cantor, Jimmy Durante and Donald O'Connor. This is the Stooges' only appearance on the program. Their first sketch is set in Fay's Department Store, with Larry as the store manager, preparing for the big Christmas sale, Moe as the floorwalker, and Shemp plays a customer. In a second sketch, Roy Rogers introduces the boys as renowned chefs who are preparing for a lavish party, leading into a wild food fight. Guest cast: Jack Paar (Host), Carmen Miranda, Roy Rogers, Alan Young Kingman Moore (Director). The Frank Sinatra Show (CBS), January 1st, 1952 Sinatra's program, broadcast live from Hollywood, featured a good mix of well-known celebrities, as well as ample amounts of singing from the future Chairman of the Board. It's New Year's Eve at the Sinatra house, and the Stooges are hired as servants for Frank's annual holiday party. The Stooges succeed in wreaking havoc, messing up simple tasks such as taking coats from the partygoers, and torture poor Mr. Mortimer (Vernon Dent) in an attempt to mix a cocktail. Musical interludes are provided by Louis Armstrong and Yvonne DeCarlo, with impersonations by George DeWitt. Later, the cast spoofs the story of Aladdin and his magic lamp. Aladdin's (Sinatra) genie makes him rich so he can court Princess Fatima (Yvonne DeCarlo), against the wishes of her Grouch Marx-like father the Sultan (George DeWitt). Her father has betrothed her to Ali Ben Hogan (Shemp), who arrives with his viziers (Moe and Larry), ready to kill Aladdin. Guests: Louis Armstrong, George DeWitt, Yvonne DeCarlo, Alan Young, Vernon Dent (Mr. Mortimer). Axel Stordahl (Orchestra) Olympic Fund Telethon (NBC & CBS), June 22nd, 1952 Hollywood stars gathered in a fundraiser for the financially strapped U.S. Olympic Committee, benefiting the athletes headed to Helsinki, Finland for the 1952 Olympics in July. Broadcast live on two networks from Hollywood's El Capitan Theatre, it aired from June 21 at 8PM to June 22 at 10:30PM Pacific Times. The first nationally telecast telethon. Cast: Bob Hope & Bing Crosby (Hosts), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Shemp Howard, Johnny Grant, Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Spike Jones & His Orchestra, Humphrey Bogart, Marilyn Monroe, George Burns, Gracie Allen, June Allyson, Eddie "Rochester" Anderson, Rosemary Clooney, Joan Crawford, Tony Curtis, Janet Leigh, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis, Margaret O'Brien, Edgar Bergen, Tex Ritter, Edward G. Robinson, Frank Sinatra, Ed Sullivan, Johnny Weismuller, Fred MacMurray, Governor Earl Warren Crew: Norman Blackburn (Producer) The Johnny Dugan Show (NBC), July 29th, 1952 Live, daytime NBC variety and talk show hosted by comedian and singer Johnny Dugan. After performing a classic Three Stooges routine, Moe, Larry and Shemp received a plaque from the Motion Picture Exhibitors for being the headliners in two-reel comedies in 1951. The Eddie Cantor Comedy Theatre (Syndicated), April 29th, 1955 Filmed, half-hour comedy series presenting Eddie Cantor doing all his trademark routines and musical numbers, and featuring guest stars in playlets hosted by Cantor. Eddie's wife and staff inform him that he should consider viewers' requests for show ideas, but instead of letters in his filing cabinets, he finds The Three Stooges. The Stooges star in the skit, "A Night in the U.S. Mint," as inept bank robbers Butch (Moe), Lefty (Larry), and Spike (Shemp), who attempt to tunnel into a bank vault, but wind up instead in the U.S. Mint... but are too dumb to realize where they are! Cast: Eddie Cantor, Ida Cantor, Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Shemp Howard, Julie Bennett, Doris Packer, Keith Richards, Leo Penn, The Johnson Brothers, Dennie & Cameron, Gene Nash, Paula & Paulette, Sharon Dexter, Donna Drew, June Kirby, Toni Carroll Crew: Eddie Cantor (Producer), Eddie Davis (Director), Albert E. Lewin, Burt Styler (Writers). The Steve Allen Show (NBC), January 11th, 1959 Main article: The Steve Allen Show Steve Allen's Sunday night variety show, although opposite Ed Sullivan's long-running CBS institution, earned an enduring reputation for comedy with an ensemble that included Don Knotts, Tom Poston, Gabe Dell, Louis Nye, Dayton Allen, Bill Dana, Pat Harrington Jr. and bandleader Skitch Henderson. Steve welcomes guests Diana Dors, Chuck McCann, Perez Prado & His Orchestra and The Three Stooges. Cast: Steve Allen, Don Knotts, Tom Poston, Gabe Dell, Louis Nye, Dayton Allen, Bill Dana, Pat Harrington Jr., Skitch Henderson and His Orchestra, Chuck McCann, Diana Dors, Perez Prado & His Orchestra, Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita. Crew: William O. Harbach (Producer), Dwight A. Hemion (Director), Stan Burns, Herb Sargent, Bill Dana, Don Hinkley, Arne Sultan, Marvin Worth (Writers) The Steve Allen Show (NBC), February 22nd, 1959 Main article: The Steve Allen Show Steve Allen's Sunday night variety show, although opposite Ed Sullivan's long-running CBS institution, earned an enduring reputation for comedy, with an ensemble cast that included Don Knotts, Tom Poston, Gabe Dell, Louis Nye, Dayton Allen, Bill Dana, Gene Rayburn, Pat Harrington Jr. and Skitch Henderson. Steve welcomes guests Andy Griffith, Diana Dors, Otto Horbach, Jimmy Hurst and The Three Stooges. Cast: Steve Allen, Don Knotts, Tom Poston, Gabe Dell, Louis Nye, Dayton Allen, Bill Dana, Pat Harrington Jr., John Myhers, Gene Rayburn, Skitch Henderson & The Orchestra, Andy Griffith, Diana Dors, Otto Horbach, Jimmy Hurst, Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita. Crew: William O. Harbach (Producer), Dwight A. Hemion (Director), Leonard Stern, Stan Burns, Herb Sargent, Bill Dana, Don Hinkley, Arne Sultan, Marvin Worth (Writers) The Steve Allen Show (NBC), April 5th, 1959 Main article: The Steve Allen Show Steve Allen's Sunday night variety show, although opposite Ed Sullivan's long-running CBS institution, earned an enduring reputation for comedy with an ensemble that included Don Knotts, Tom Poston, Gabe Dell, Louis Nye, Dayton Allen, Bill Dana, Pat Harrington Jr. and bandleader Skitch Henderson. Steve welcomes comedian Lenny Bruce, singers Connie Russell and David Allen, and The Three Stooges. Cast: Steve Allen, Don Knotts, Tom Poston, Gabe Dell, Louis Nye, Dayton Allen, Bill Dana, Pat Harrington Jr., Skitch Henderson and His Orchestra, Lenny Bruce, Connie Russell, David Allen, Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita. Crew: William O. Harbach (Producer), Dwight A. Hemion (Director), Stan Burns, Herb Sargent, Bill Dana, Don Hinkley, Arne Sultan, Marvin Worth (Writers) 1960s appearances On the Go (CBS), April 15th, 1960 Half-hour, morning series featuring interviews, human-interest stories and variety from the Los Angeles area, hosted by Jack Linkletter. From Plummer Park in Hollywood CA (taped March 25, 1960), Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Joe DeRita are interviewed while attending a picnic with their families. In addition to the Stooges, Jack Linkletter talks to the family members. Topics discussed include real-life personalities, the origin of the haircuts, pre-Stooges entertainment careers, the effect of television on their popularity, and injuries suffered as a result of their screen antics. Moe discusses the recent elimination of violence from the act, particularly in regard to production of an upcoming live-action/animated, television series. Although the title is not mentioned, Moe refers to The Three Stooges Scrapbook, the boys' unsold color, television pilot produced in 1960. Following the Stooges, a brief segment on a therapist for exceptional children is shown. Segments of On the Go have turned up on home video, but heavily edited. A complete transcription of the Stooges' broadcast interview was published in The Three Stooges Journal's #83 and #84 (Fall and Winter 1997). Cast: Jack Linkletter (Host), Johnny Jacobs (Announcer), George Fenneman, Art Linkletter, Jack & Bobbie Linkletter (Commercial announcers), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita, Helen Howard, Mabel Fine, Joan Howard Maurer, Paul Howard, Jeffrey Maurer, Michael Maurer, Phyllis Fine Lamond, Eric Lamond, Kris Lamond, Christy Kraus Fine Crew: John Guedel, Irvin S. Atkins (Executive Producers), William Kayden (Producer), Irv Lambrecht (Director), Marvin Wark, Joe Laitkin, Ed Mills, Marion Pollock, Bill Walker, Bill Blatty (Writers) Sunday Showcase - The Frances Langford Show (NBC), May 1st, 1960 NBC Sunday night series of specials, presenting dramas, variety shows, musicals and historical plays. Frances Langford hosts a Mothers Day celebration of stars, in this holiday special with segments aired in both color and black & white, saluting the mothers of Hollywood stars. The entire cast appears in rocking chairs singing Hoagy Carmichael's "Rockin' Chair," before boarding a jet to Hollywood singing original lyrics to Charlie Barnet's instrumental "Skyliner". One skit features the Stooges bemoaning that they never had a mother, while the orchestra plays "My Mothers Eyes". Singer Mary Costa's rendition of "Holiday For Strings" is interrupted and broken-up by the Stooges, who prance onstage in drag as ballerinas. When the cast members serenade the Hollywood stars' mothers, the Stooges come out to sing "Que Sera Sera" to Doris Day's mother. Additional musical performances include "There's a Small Hotel in Beverly Hills" (Langford, Bob Cummings, Mary Costa), "La Taviata" (Mary Costa), "It Was Worth It" (Hermione Gingold), "Puttin' on the Ritz" (Johnny Mathis), "Suppertime" and "Ave Maria" (Frances Langford), and "I Remember It Well" (Bob Cummings and Hermione Gingold). Cast: Frances Langford, Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita, Johnny Mathis, Bob Cummings, Don Ameche, Mary Costa, Hermione Gingold, Ken Murray, Ray Heindorf & His Orchestra, The Hermes Pan Dancers, The Jud Conlon Singers, Jack "Mr. Bongo" Costanzo Additional cast: The Motion Pictures Mothers Club (aka the mothers of...): Doris Day, Dean Martin, Lou Costello, Eddie Albert, Richard Carlson, Gary Cooper, Mary Costa, Tony Curtis, Glenn Ford, Samuel Goldwyn, Dorothy Lamour, Frances Langford, Jack Lemmon, Anita Louise, Ann Miller, Wayne Morris, Ken Murray, Ginger Rogers, Cesar Romero Crew: Frank Tashlin (Director and Writer), Charles Wick (Producer) The Fran Allison Show, May 1st, 1960 Chicago-based panel discussion program hosted by actress Fran Allison, of "Kukla, Fran & Ollie" fame. Per The Three Stooges Journal # 134 (Summer 2010), this newly discovered appearance by The Three Stooges occurred in late April or early May 1959. The exact date is unknown, and research continues. Cast: Fran Allison (Host), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita The Ed Sullivan Show (CBS), May 14th, 1961 Main article: The Ed Sullivan Show CBS' Sunday night institution of 1948 - 1971, columnist Ed Sullivan presented a variety show in more ways than one, with acts that included ballet, comics and comedians, musical and dramatic scenes from Broadway, rock & roll, performing animals, acrobats, and the list goes on. In spite of his quirky diction and awkward gestures, Sullivan himself became a celebrity. With the thousands of acts broadcast over its twenty-three years, The Ed Sullivan Show will always be best remembered as the show that introduced The Beatles to American viewers. Cast: Ed Sullivan (Host), Ralph Paul (Announcer), Ray Bloch and His Orchestra Crew: Bob Precht (Producer), Tim Kiley (Director) Here's Hollywood (NBC), July 27th, 1961 Weekday, afternoon interview show, bringing Hollywood celebrities at home and leisure to television viewers. The Three Stooges are interviewed. Unavailable for viewing, no additional information is known at this time. Reportedly, most video and kinescope copies of Here's Hollywood no longer exist, but some audio transcripts are available; the status of the Stooges' episode is unknown. Cast: Dean Miller, JoAnn Jordan (Hosts), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita Crew: Gene Law, Van Fox (Directors) Play Your Hunch (CBS), January 24th, 1962 Afternoon installment of this game show, which aired in both prime time and daytime versions from 1958 - 1963. Two couples compete using deduction, observation and logic, to choose among three options as the solution to a problem, often involving guests to portray the scenarios. Inverse in format to Goodson/Todman's To Tell the Truth, it was the problem-posers on Play Your Hunch who frequently were celebrities, while the contestants were not. Moe, Larry and Curly Joe guest starred in this episode. Unavailable for viewing, no additional information is known at this time. Cast: Merv Griffin (Host), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita Crew: Mark Goodson, Bill Todman (Producers) The Tonight Show (NBC), July 10th, 1962 Jack Paar left The Tonight Show on March 29, 1962, and Johnny Carson began his thirty-year tenure on October 1, 1962. The 6 months between were filled with a plethora of guest hosts, including Art Linkletter, Joey Bishop, Merv Griffin, Jack Carter, Jan Murray, Soupy Sales, Jerry Lewis, and more. Actor and country singer Jimmy Dean guest hosts, and welcomes The Three Stooges to the late-night NBC talk show. Cast: Jimmy Dean (Host), Hugh Downs (Annoucer), Skitch Henderson (Orchestra leader), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita The Ed Sullivan Show (CBS), February 10th, 1963 Main article: The Ed Sullivan Show CBS' Sunday night institution of 1948 - 1971, columnist Ed Sullivan presented a variety show in more ways than one, with acts that included ballet, comics and comedians, musical and dramatic scenes from Broadway, rock & roll, performing animals, acrobats, and the list goes on. In spite of his quirky diction and awkward gestures, Sullivan himself became a celebrity. With the thousands of acts broadcast over its twenty-three years, The Ed Sullivan Show will always be best remembered as the show that introduced The Beatles to American viewers. Cast: Ed Sullivan (Host), Art Hannes (Announcer), Ray Bloch and His Orchestra Crew: Bob Precht (Producer), Tim Kiley (Director) The Ed Sullivan Show - 15th Anniversary Special (CBS), June 23rd, 1963 To celebrate the completion of Ed's 15th year on CBS, the show was expanded to 90-minutes for this retrospective tribute, featuring performance highlights of 1948 - 1963. Among the honored clips, The Three Stooges appear in a segment of their "Stand-In" sketch from May 14, 1961. Cast: Moe Howard, Larry Fine & Joe DeRita, Charles Laughton, Gertrude Lawrence, Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein, Helen Hayes, Jackie Gleason & Art Carney, Cole Porter, Walt Disney, Jack Benny, James Cagney, Henry Fonda, Jack Lemmon, Gary Cooper, Rod Steiger, Robert Mitchum, Shelley Winters, Phil Silvers, Bing Crosby, Elvis Presley, Clark Gable, Raoul Walsh, Red Skelton, Louis Armstrong, Fred Astaire, Maurice Chevalier, Sophie Tucker, The Moiseyev Ballet, Jimmy Durante, Sonny King, Robert Goulet, Richard Burton, Julie Andrews Other Cast: Ed Sullivan (Host), Bern Bennett, Ralph Paul, Art Hannes (Announcers), Ray Bloch and His Orchestra Crew: Bob Precht (Producer), Tim Kiley (Director) The Ed Sullivan Show (CBS), October 6th, 1963 Main article: The Ed Sullivan Show CBS' Sunday night institution of 1948 - 1971, columnist Ed Sullivan presented a variety show in more ways than one, with acts that included ballet, comics and comedians, musical and dramatic scenes from Broadway, rock & roll, performing animals, acrobats, and the list goes on. In spite of his quirky diction and awkward gestures, Sullivan himself became a celebrity. With the thousands of acts broadcast over its twenty-three years, The Ed Sullivan Show will always be best remembered as the show that introduced'' The Beatles'' to American viewers. Cast: Ed Sullivan (Host), Art Hannes (Announcer), Ray Bloch and His Orchestra, Eileen Brennan Crew: Ed Sullivan (Executive Producer), Bob Precht (Producer), Tim Kiley (Director) The Mike Douglas Show (Syndicated), September 4th, 1964 Long-running (1961 - 1981), syndicated, 90-minute afternoon talk show. Mike Douglas' easy going, homey personality, genuine interest in his guests' careers and lives, and an equal focus on performance as much as talk... combined to make DOUGLAS a hit with television audiences. Produced in Philadelphia for most of the run, away from the entertainment centers of NY and L.A., its popularity still ensured a steady stream of eager guests from film, television, music, radio, publishing and government. A hallmark of the show's legacy was the co-host, a celebrity who joined Mike for a week's worth of shows, sometime with a theme, who frequently participated in the selection of guests. Moe, Larry & Curly Joe guested on one episode, in September 1964. The 4th is reported to be the initial airdate, but that is not yet verified. Additional information on the boys' participation is pending. Cast: Mike Douglas (Host), Phil Ford & Mimi Hines (Guest Co-hosts), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita, Ed McMahon, Richard Gehman The Ed Sullivan Show (CBS), May 9th, 1965 Main article: The Ed Sullivan Show CBS' Sunday night institution of 1948 - 1971, columnist Ed Sullivan presented a variety show in more ways than one, with acts that included ballet, comics and comedians, musical and dramatic scenes from Broadway, rock & roll, performing animals, acrobats, and the list goes on. In spite of his quirky diction and awkward gestures, Sullivan himself became a celebrity. With the thousands of acts broadcast over its twenty-three years, The Ed Sullivan Show will always be best remembered as the show that introduced'' The Beatles'' to American viewers. Cast: Della Reese, Richard Pryor, Juliet Prowse, Vaughn Monroe, Jackie Clark, The Kim Sisters, pantomime artists Les Doubles Faces, and The Three Stooges (Moe, Larry & Curly Joe) Cast: Ed Sullivan (Host), Art Hannes (Announcer), Ray Bloch and His Orchestra Crew: Bob Precht (Producer), Tim Kiley (Director) Danny Thomas Meet the Comics (NBC), November 8th, 1965 After Danny Thomas ended his long-running situation comedy series, he returned to television in a series of comedy-variety specials for NBC from 1964 - 1967. Thomas went weekly with this format during the 1967 - 1968 television season, as The Danny Thomas Hour. Exploring the nature of comedy, Danny Thomas welcomes a star-studded cast of comics and comedians for a series of sketches and black-out gags. The Three Stooges are introduced while making a ruckus in the audience, attempting to move patrons from their seats and "helping" someone with his toupee. Arriving on stage, the boys refuse to perform comedy, informing Danny that they've moved on to serious acting and Shakespeare. The Stooges then attempt to assist Martha Raye with her fur coat, and run afoul of a gorilla in the process. Tim Conway's lecture on visual humor devolves into a wild burlesque-style farce, with Moe, Larry & Curly-Joe and other cast members running amuck across the stage in a series of sight gags, like the Stooges demonstrate a new, unbreakable glass plate to a pedestrian. Cast: Danny Thomas (Host), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita, Tim Conway, Martha Raye, Bill Cosby, The Spike Jones Band with Spike Jones Jr., Milton Frome (Man with toupee) Crew: Danny Thomas (Executive Producer), Alan Handley, Bob Wynn (Producers), Alan Handley (Director), Hugh Wedlock Jr., Allan Mannings (Writers) The Joey Bishop Show (ABC), April 17th, 1967 ABC attempted to create its own late-night talk show, to compete against The Tonight Show. Joey Bishop was a popular substitute host for Johnny Carson, and so on April 17, 1967 ABC premiered The Joey Bishop Show with co-host Regis Philbin. The show never really caught on with audiences, but did endure for a 2 & 1/2 year run. The Three Stooges Scrapbook reports that The Three Stooges made several appearances on Bishop's talk show. Exact air dates are unknown, as well as most of the appearances' details. This filmography will add individual, date-specific entries when/if the information becomes available. * Although the air date is not available, Scrapbook does describe one appearance where the Stooges performed the "Operation" sketch. They later demonstrated the art of pie throwing, which escalated into a wild melee that filled the stage. Jane Kean (The Jackie Gleason Show's 'Trixie Norton') was one of the other guests, and recalls this episode as sometime in 1968. Ms. Kean purchased an expensive gown for that night's appearance, and although she remained seated in her guest chair on the opposite side of the stage, her dress was ruined when the Stooges accidentally splattered her with meringue. Cast: Joey Bishop (Host), Regis Philbin (Co-Host), Johnny Mann (Musical Director), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita, Jane Kean Off to See the Wizard - Who's Afraid of Mother Goose? (ABC), October 13th, 1967 Animated characters from The Wizard of Oz hosted this prime time children's series. Theatrical films alternated with episodes produced for this series, primarily nature documentaries. An Emmy-nominated hour, with songs by the composers of the Broadway musical 1776. When a school administrator attempts to ban the Mother Goose stories from classrooms, Mother Goose herself (Maureen O'Hara) springs from the books, turns the man into a child, and takes him on a tour of her stories. Among the characters they visit are the Three Men in a Tub (Moe, Larry & Curly Joe). Cast: Maureen O'Hara (Mother Goose), Dick Shawn (Old King Cole), Frankie Avalon (Jack), Nancy Sinatra (Jill), Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita (Three Men in a Tub), Peter Gennaro (Jack B. Nimble), Margaret Hamilton (Mother Hubbard), Fred Clark (William H. Berry), Dan Rowan (Pieman), Dick Martin (Simple Simon), Joanie Sommers (Bo Peep), Scooter Jolley (Little Boy Blue), Stuart Getz (Billy Berry) Crew: Peter Gennaro (Director), Frank Peppiatt (Producer, Writer), Sherman Edwards (Music), Ruth Batchelor (Lyrics), Peter Gennaro (Choreographer) Animation voices: Daws Butler (The Wizard, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man), Mel Blanc (The Cowardly Lion, Toto), June Foray (Dorothy, The Wicked Witch) Animation crew: Chuck Jones (Executive Producer, Character Designs), Abe Levitow (Producer, Director), Earl Jonas (Production Manager), Les Goldman (Production Supervisor), Maurice Noble, Bob Ogle, Don Morgan, Hal Ambro, Bon Inman, Ken Harris, Ben Washam, Dick Thompson, Don Towsley, Phil Roman, Don Foster (Animation & Backgrounds) Truth or Consequences (Syndicated), October 27th, 1969 Ralph Edwards' long-running radio and TV game/audience-participation show. It played in syndication during the 1960s, hosted by Bob Barker. Deception and practical jokes were the "consequence" for contestants who were unable to answer the host's riddle or question. Tape date 10/27/69; syndication airdate in January 1970, varying by individual station. A woman is introduced to The Three Stooges. After some brief clowning around by the boys, Moe explains the art of pie throwing, and the woman is blindfolded. She's instructed to hit Moe in the face with a pie, but unseen by her, her husband has been brought on stage in Moe's place. Cast: Bob Barker (Host), Charley Lyons (Announcer), Ed Bailey, Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Joe DeRita Crew: Ralph Edwards (Executive Producer), Ed Bailey (Producer), Jack Scott (Director) External Links *The Three Stooges TV guest appearances at ThreeStooges.net Category:Television shows Category:Filmography